listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Fox
The following is a list of deaths in the Star Fox universe. Some are debatable, as two characters who are presumed dead in Assault return in Command, which is implied at being non-canon. Star Fox 64 #Granga - Blown up inside his mech by Fox. (Note: Fox can alternately go after the Attack Carrier) #Attack Carrier - Pilot was killed when Fox destroyed his attack carrier and sent it crashing into the sea. (Note: Fox can alternately go after Granga) #Meteo Crusher - Blown up by Fox, killing the sinister pilot. (This battle is only fought if Granga is defeated) #Vulcain - Destroyed by Fox, who shot lasers at his head. (This battle is only fought if Fox protects the base of Katina or Fichina, and is not fought if Fox goes to Aquas and Zoness) #Spyborg - Blown up by Fox. (This battle is only fought if Fox is unable to protect the base on Katina or Fichina, and is not fought if Fox goes to Aquas or Zoness) #Bacoon - Destroyed by Fox by attacking his eye. (This battle is only fought if Fox goes to Aquas instead of Katina or Fichina) #Sarumarine - Sunk inside his ship by Fox. (This battle is only fought if Fox goes to Aquas instead of Katina or Fichina) #Shogun - Blown up by Fox. (This battle is only fought if Fox goes to Sector Y from Corneria by destroying the Attack Carrier) #Mothership pilot - Blown up by Fox when he destroyed the mothership's core. (This battle is only fought if Fox goes to Katina one way or another) #Trainman - When Fox changed the train's path, it caused the train to crash into Andross's fuel base, destroying it and the train. (Note: If Fox goes to Sector Z instead of Macbeth, then this battle never takes place) #Gorgon - Blown up by Fox, attacking its core. #Area 6 Commander - May have been inside Gorgon when Fox destroyed him, otherwise was killed when he was wiped out by Star Fox or the Cornerian Army while Oikonny was commanding the remnants of Andross's forces #Caiman - May have been inside Gorgon when Fox destroyed him, otherwise was wiped out while Oikonny was commanding the remnants of Andross's forces. #'Andross' - In the form of a giant brain, was blown up in nuclear explosion when Fox attacked his weak point. He returned as a disembodied ghost, however, retaining much of his power, and eventually revived himself. Notes Which planet Fox goes to depends on which path he takes. There are other paths, but they lead to a fake Andross, and the non-canon ending due to Andross being a ghost in Adventures. It is unknown which the canon path is, however, their disfigured appearance on Venom does suggest a previous defeat at Fichina, and their new ships suggest a previous encounter. Also of note, the game mistakes Fichina for Fortuna. *Fox starts on Corneria and can either go after Granga or the Attack Carrier. *If Fox defeats Granga, he will go to Meteo. He can fight the Meteo Crusher or warp to Katina. *If Fox defeats the Meteo Crusher, he will go to Fichina and fight Star Wolf. If he flies through the blue rings, he will go to Katina and fight the mother ship. If Fox defeats the enemies encountered at Katina or Fichina, he will go to Solar and fight Vulcain. If the enemy succeeds in destroying the base, then Fox will go to Sector X and fight the Spyborg. *At Sector X, Fox can either warp to Sector Z (which has no boss) or defeat Spyborg and go to Macbeth. If Fox is too slow defeating Spyborg, Slippy will be snatched away, which will inevitably lead to the fake Andross. *If Fox defeats the Attack Carrier on Corneria instead of Granga, he will go to Sector Y and fight Shogun. Depending on his score he can go to Katina (see above) or Aquas. At Aquas Fox will fight Bacoon, and this leads to Zoness where Fox fights Sarumarine. If Fox takes out the searchlights he will go to Sector Z, if not, he will go to Macbeth. *Sector Z and Macbeth can either lead to Bolse or Area 6. Bolse will lead to the fake Andross, while Area 6 will lead to the real Andross. If any of the above mentioned paths are taken, Fox will go to Area 6 as the sixth stage and fight Gorgon, leading to the seventh and final stage, Venom, where Fox fights Andross. Therefore, the possible paths leading to Andross are as follows: #Corneria - Meteo - Fichina - Solar - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom (possibly the canon path, but unconfirmed) #Corneria - Meteo - Fichina - Sector X - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Meteo - Fichina - Sector X - Sector Z - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Meteo - Katina - Solar - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Meteo - Katina - Sector X - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Meteo - Katina - Sector X - Sector Z - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Sector Y - Katina - Solar - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Sector Y - Katina - Sector X - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Sector Y - Katina - Sector X - Sector Z - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Sector Y - Aquas - Zoness - Macbeth - Area 6 - Venom #Corneria - Sector Y - Aquas - Zoness - Sector Z - Area 6 - Venom Star Fox: Adventures #Cruel SharpClaws - May have been killed while racing Fox (as they take damage if Fox bumps into them). This is completely optional and they can be raced again; if they are killed, they will always be replaced. Otherwise they would have been killed when the aparoids drove the SharpClaw to extinction in Assault. #Galdon - Weak spot inside his stomach attacked by Fox with Krystal's staff. #SharpClaw Bikers - All three were destroyed by Fox in a death race over the Spell Stone. #King RedEye - After being knocked down by Fox, tried a final attack on him, but Fox jumped out of harm's way and stabbed him in the head with Krystal's staff. #Drakor - Shot enough times by Fox and fell into the lava, burning him to death as he was set on fire and sank into the lava. #General Scales - Dropped presumably dead when Andross forced him to give Fox the sixth Krazoa Spirit. It is unknown why, but possible that it had to do with him possessing a Krazoa spirit yet not being pure of heart. It is also possible Andross killed him with his power once he was no longer any use to him, or maybe that Andross's power was too powerful for him and the Krazoa Spirit was the only thing keeping him alive. If he's died is unknown. #'Andross' - Brain was made vulnerable when Fox shot a bomb into his mouth, then his brain was shot enough times, destroying him in a nuclear explosion. This time Andross did not return. Star Fox: Assault #Andrew Oikonny - Shot down and destroyed by an aparoid moth. Debatable; Command, whose canonocity is ambiguous, depicts him alive. #'Aparoid moth' - Weak spot on its head shot enough times by Fox, killing it outright. #'Aparoid walker' - Weak spot on top of it shot by Fox with a landmaster, killing it outright. #'Aparoid infected tower' - Bombs shot into its mouth by Fox, killing it outright. #'Pigma Dengar' - Transformed into a giant machine, then face shot enough times by Fox and his team, completely destroying him. The ambiguously canon Command depicts his survival as a cube and his subsequent death, but until a canon sequel turns up, it is presumed that he is dead after this battle, as if there were anything left of him, it would have been difficult for them to take the Core Memory and not realize he was still alive. #'Aparoid Queen' - Shot enough times by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal, completely destroying her in a massive explosion. It is presumed that the attacks themselves only weakened her enough to prevent her from supressing the selfdestruct program Fox launched into her, and that it was that that destroyed her, causing all the remaining aparoids and their homeworld to selfdestruct. ﻿﻿ Category:Video games